1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods of making semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a method of making a mounted gallium nitride device.
2. Related Art
Increasingly, radio frequency devices need to be operated at higher frequencies and higher power levels. Typically, gallium nitride (GaN) is suitable for such applications. To manufacture GaN devices, gallium nitride is generally grown on silicon carbide (SiC) substrates. Growing gallium nitride on a SiC substrate poses problems in packaging the GaN devices. This is because traditionally SiC substrate based devices have been packaged by bonding the SiC substrate based devices with heat sinks using metallic preforms, such as gold-tin (Au—Sn) preforms. Such preforms when used with GaN devices complicate the process flow and cost of mounting GaN devices on a substrate, such as a heat sink.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient method of making a mounted gallium nitride device.